NUKEHOUSE/Episode 1 - Falling Out
Script Griff is walking around in his bunker, sweeping the floors, whistling Make Your Own Kind Of Music by Mama Cass. As he is sweeping, his whistling gets interrupted by a loud beep. "Somethin' detected in the air? Better go check.", Griff softly says to himself. He drops the broom, and goes straight towards his office, and onto his computer. The computer screen says as follows > DETECTED 'NUCLEAR OBJECT' IN SKY - RED ALERT > OBJECT IS LARGE AND IS TO HIT GROUND IN 5 MINUTES > PROCEED WITH RED ALERT PROTOCOL Griff started shaking, since he knew what this was, but couldn't believe it. A nuke was just feet away from the ground. "I-I'd better..", Griff says as he thinks of all the things he needs to do. First he presses a button, which puts a protective sheet over his one glass window. He then pulls down a lever which blinks a red light in his bunker, and also sounds an alarm outside of the bunker to warn nearby citizens. He calls authorities. ---- Griff: Hello, it's Griff. Yeah, there's a large nuclear object about to take impact into the land. Please prepare. It's set to touch the ground any second now. Warn as many people as you can. Operator: Yes, our forces have been aware for only a few minutes now. We're preparing citizens for evacuation, and warning to get to low ground. Thank you for calling i-- ---- Just then a large explosion was heard outside the walls. It shook the entire bunker, and the sound was extremely loud. He covered his ears, as he kept an eye on his bunker door. Just then he heard someone rushing down the ladder of his bunker, and going through the doors. A man in a red hoodie, with ash on his face comes through the door, with a panicked look on his face. ---- Terrance: 'WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING?! '''Griff: '*yelling over loud noises from outside* No time for that now, my friend. Please, to your right, take a shower, clothes on completely. It's very likely nuclear chemicals came in contact with you. '''Terrance: '''AH GEEZ, AH CRAP, WELL, THANK YOU SIR.. ---- Terrance rushes into the shower. Griff continues to keep an eye out. A girl comes blasting through the doors. ---- '''Alex: '''Hey, I-I'm really sorry, I just, I was sort of walking and this was the closest place for shelter and so I thought that maybe I cou-- '''Griff: '''Listen, I accept your apology. Just please, don't take a step closer to me and get into one of the showers to your right, alright? There's already one other dude in there. Don't take off your clothes, there are probably chemicals on them. '''Alex: '''R-right. Right away, I'll just... '''Griff: '''Just go!! ---- Griff looks at the door, and mutters to himself, "Whoever's out there, I'll give ye five minutes to get your ass into my bunker.". Just then he looks to his left, and sees Terrance come out of his shower. He's soaked, clothes and all. ---- '''Griff: '''Don't believe I got yer name son? Terrance: 'Names Terrance, call me Terry, now just what in the hell is going on? Griff: Pleasure, I'm Griff. A nuke of sorts has made contact with the surface. You can't leave, the air is far too unsafe. Terrance: Not sure I wanted to even leave in the first place.. Oh christ, don't tell me I'm going to be in here for years... my mom, my dad, my boss, mostly my boss, listen I can't stay in here forever! I just-- Griff: Listen, nothing is for sure, but hold your horses. Chances are it's not as bad as it seems, alright? I'll be calculating how long we're to be here in a few seconds, ok? ---- Alex comes out, soaking wet, just as Terrance is. ---- Alex: So.. w-what is exactly is going on??? Griff: Well, Terry here can get you informed on that. Though for now, missy, what's your name? Alex: My name is Alexandria, I'm from... well, here.. and I-- Griff: Please spare me your life story, I just wanted your name. My name is Griff. See? As simple as that. Anyhow, Terry, please inform Alex here on what's goin' on. I'm not letting anybody else into this bunker, I'm gonna lock the doors. Terry: Right, so we're using nicknames now? Hah, yeah, let's just get nice and cozy with one ano-- Griff: And shut the hell up too, while you're at it. ---- Griff locks the doors, while Terry is explaining to Alex what's happening. After he finishes locking them, a few bangs are heard as well as a human voice saying "HELP! LET ME IN!!" ---- Terry: Uh... think you should get that? Griff: I just locked the doors, I highly doubt he'll be able to survive, I mean maybe he's... Alex: Come on Griff, more lives the merrier. Griff: Ah hell. Fine I'm gonna let him in. ---- Griff unlocks the doors, to see a man with black messy hair and formal clothing. ---- Griff: Hello, my name's Griff. Please go to the showers to your right with your clothes on. No ifs or buts, alright? Jace: Er.. yeah, understood. Thank you so much, my name's Jace. ---- Jace runs into the showers. After Griffin locks the doors for a second time, Griff sits down on the red sofa in the bunker, and offers the others to sit down too at different chairs around his coffee table in the bunker. ---- Griff: *sighs* Honestly, never thought I'd see this day. Welcome to the bunker though. Built this part with my bare hands. All of my efforts have lead up to this point. I wasn't exactly finished, but in all fairness, most of it was just polishing it up. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to go to my office really quick. Make sure to inform Jace on what's happening when he gets out, got it? Both: *shake their heads* ---- Griff heads into his office. ---- Terry: How 'bout that Griff guy, eh? Nice place he has here though, checkered floors, etc. I just hope we don't have to stay for too long. Alex: ...He...heh, yeah. Terry: Read in a magazine once that the air could be unsafe for years, though, I'm at least somewhat hopeful. *sigh* Alex: Real encouraging... Terry: Hey, I try my best. ---- Terry and Alex sit in silence looking around and marvelling at the bunker, trying to get familiar with their surroundings. Just then Jace comes out of the shower. ---- Terry: Hey, Griff told us to inform you on what's happening, since he's calculating somethin' to do with this nuke. Jace: Eh. How about that. So you like his kids or something, or are you guys just as scared as me? Terry: Take that second option. Jace: I see. Incredible how a place like this can withstand such things. Terry: Yeah. Well anyhow, basically what's happened is that some sort of explosive-- Jace: What happened is a massive nuclear weapon has exploded, releasing deadly chemicals into the air. I'm lucky I made it. Terry: Well, you seem oddly informed on this? Jace: I'm a commanding cheif of the Military. I knew we wouldn't be able to stop it, or be able to warn enough people, and I'm very familiar with the area so I just made it to here. Though I'm not sure if my fellow militants made it. Alex: Well, could you tell us maybe what might be happening right now? As in, could you maybe tell us how long we may be down here? Jace: I can try. What I'm guessing what Griff here is doing is seeing what model of nuke it is, and where it landed, therefor telling us how long we'll be down here. Our team didn't get a good look at it, though if he has the proper technology he'll be able to tell via either satellite, or something similar. We're thinking it's either an N-1866 or a A-9934, and if it's either one of those we could be spending anywhere between 18 to 46 years down here. Though we could've been wrong, plus you need to take in account where it la-- Alex: Wait wait wait, you're saying 18 to 46 years like that's all casual? How can you be so calm about this? I mean, my life, I won't have it for another... 20, 40 years? I... I can't live like this! This is not something I can... *bursts into tears* Terry: Holy crud dude, that is heavy. I mean, I really... I can't be here for that long. I mean, by the way you say it it's almost like you want to be down here, what's your prob-- Jace: I have been training for a moment similar to this for years. I have been in simulations where we have to survive in similar conditions. My training on this lasted for 2 years. I was in a simulated bunker for that long. So, no, this doesn't phase me, not a bit. As scary as it may be for you people who have family, for me? Nah. I've been waiting for a moment like this. Some might even say it's my destiny. Who knows though. Truly. Terry: Yeah, I think I know. I don't think it's ''anyones ''damn destiny to be cursed to a box. Jace: And think that, you can. Though the more pessimism you make in a small enviornment like this, the more of an effect it has. I'm quite grateful. This is, in my opinion, a miracle. Alex: Now how in the HELL would--- ---- Griffin comes through the door. ---- Griff: I'm still calculating, though things aren't looking good. I can't identify what type of Nuke it is. I'm thinking it may be a new one, which could mean bad news. Though, I hope to at least find the country of origin, which could tell me how deadly it is. Jace: Perhaps you could let me look at it? I'm a commander in chief for the military. I may have wider knowledge. Griff: With all due respect, you don't. My whole life revolves around this bunker, and everything that may happen to it. I've been studying this my whole life, so I really don't think you would have anymore of an idea than I do. Jace: Well-- right... if you are confident in that, I will not question it. But you and I have similar blood. That's all. If you need help at all let me know. Griff: And when the time comes, I will. So, why don't you all tell me about yourselves? Terry: I'm Terrance. I am-- or sorry, was a computer and tech builder. I'm 29 years old, and that's about it. Alex: *clears throat* I'm, uh, Alexandria, as I said. I'm 23, and I'm currently unemployed. Jace: The name's Jason, though, please call me Jace. I'm 35, and I'm a commander in cheif for the military, as you know. Griff: Alrighty, last but not least, yours truly. I'm Griffin, though I've never been called anything but Griff. I built this bunker, and this bunker is the result of my, well, blood sweat and tears. I'm 42 years old, and really, feel free to make yourself comfortable. It's the best I can do. Only thing I ask is to be careful with eating. Welcome to the bunker. I'll set up the rooms, though *chuckles* even though I've been doing that for the past 20 years. ---- Griff exits into one of the rooms. Fades to a different scene, showing Terry reaching for some food in the food storage closet, while Jace follows close behind. ---- Jace: Which one? Terry: ...I'm sorry? Jace: Which computer company did you work for? Which one? Terry: Oh, Rainco. Rainco was the company I worked for. Jace: Was? What's with the negativity? Of course we're going to have to stay down here, but I'm sure your company will still be-- Terry: You don't know that. Jace: And neither do you. ---- Jace leaves, and Terry slightly frowns. Terry comes out of the closet eating some crackers in the main living area, until Griff comes out of the rooms. ---- Griff: Alright, I've made the rooms, and I have assigned people to each room. Only two can fit in each so I'm going to have Alex and Terry share a room, and Jace and I will share the other room. Terry: Mind explaining how you chose the rooms? Griff: Absolutely. Me and Jace have the same skillsets, it's good to have us in the same room. As far as you all know, we're essentially the leaders, considering both of our knowledge is wide in this "situation" we're in. Do you have a problem with it? Terry: Nope, just curious.. Griff: Good. Now go ahead and rest up, get comfortable with what you have. It's quite late anyways, and I assume you all are exhausted. I'm going to stay up for another hour trying to calculate and figure out more of what's happening. Goodnight. ---- Others nod and wave goodnight, going to their respective rooms. Terry and Alex go into the same room, and hop onto the bunk bed, Terry on top, Alex on bottom. They turn off the lights. ---- Terry: *whispers* Hey you up? Alex: Yeah, can't sleep. Terry: Same here. ---- They both look up, sighing. ---- Terry: I was about to get a promotion. Alex: What? Terry: I was about to get a promotion at my job, Rainco. I was to be named the new CEO of the company, since the previous one had passed away. They figured I was the best fit for the job, considering I had been working there for 5 years, working my ass off, and having the most experience. So, I got up, and walked to work anxious to be promoted. That's when I heard it. Someone had told me there was a bunker in this location, so naturally that's where I sprinted. Turned out I was right next to it, and then badaboom, I'm here. How about you? Alex: Hah. Sort of the opposite really. I had just gotten fired from Corpcorp, competing company of Rainco. I was only a receptionist, but I crossed some lines I shouldn't have, and so I got fired. I was driving around to my moms house, after I had heard of the news of getting fired, and then. Bang. I saw the brightest light I've ever seen, and the loudest noise I've ever heard. My parents had always talked about the odd man building the bunker. I grew up very close to the bunker so I knew just where to drive, since I figured this explosion called for such measures. I drove as fast as I could. Here I am. ---- They layed in silence for a second Terry: I wonder how it'll be like. Alex: How what will be like? Terry: Society. I mean, obviously we're going to have to rebuild it once we're out, and then beyond that, how long will it be until we begin where we left off? It could take thousands, millions, of years depending on the impact. Alex: Yeah. *sighs* And maybe by the time we're done rebuilding our society completely, well we would've already forgotten where we had left off, because all of that will have been destroyed. Terry: Not only our lives will be changed forever, but humanity itself is forever changed, thanks to this. ---- They sit in silence, thinking. ---- Terry: Think our families will be alive? Alex: Hard to say. I'm not going to lose hope yet. I like to think they're thinking of me somewhere else. Terry: Me too *smiles* Alex: Well, goodnight Terry. I'll leave us both on that comforting thought. Terry: Goodnight.. ---- They fell fast asleep. It then fades to Griff, who is just coming out of his office and into his room, where he finds that Jace is writing something. ---- Griff: What're you doing up so late? Jace: Writing. Couldn't sleep, this helps me. Griff: Heh, you remind me of my father. My father would spend large amounts of time writing all sorts of things when he couldn't sleep. He wrote his... em.. will when he 40. Long detailed will. That will made me who I am today. But that's besides the point. What are you writing about? Jace: Well, nonsense really. Just jotting random thoughts. Would rather not share. Griff: Fair enough, friend. Well goodnight, mind if I shut off the light? Jace: Not at all. ---- It then fades to morning, and Griff wakes up before everybody else, and decides to cook breakfast for everyone, (bacon and eggs), as well as head to his office to continue calculating. Everybody else wakes up and eats what's placed out for them. ---- Terry: Hey, I mean we may be in this Bunker but this isn't half bad. Alex: This is incredible! Jace: I fear this means it will get progressively worse. He gives us the best food first so he can save the worse ones for last. I mean, it makes sense right? Terry: I dunno man, all I know is that I am enjoying this in the moment. And that it's-- ---- Griff comes through the door with a worried look. ---- Griff: The, erm.. results just came in. I have finished calculating roughly how long we'll be down here. ---- They all become silent and stare at Griff in fear. ---- Griff: Based on my calculations, I found out it was a nuke from Arcian teritory, and it is one of the latest pieces of technology they have made. But here's the thing, they sent one here, and one on the other side of our continent. While we weren't affected by the second one, the air spreads, which means that essen-- Alex: Griff! Just tell us how long! Griff: Right. I'm afraid we are trapped here for 36 years roughly, give or take. ---- Terry drops his fork, and runs off into his room. Alex grabs a pillow and puts it over her face. Jace swallows in slight fear. ---- Griff: I-I'm really sorry. ---- Jace stares at Griff, and squints a little. ---- Jace: Well... what else? Griff: What do you mean? Jace: I mean, there's obviously something else you're worried about. Lay it on us. Griff: It seems... that we only have food for 1 of those years. It's going to be very hard to survive. ---- Jace frowns and looks around in thought. He starts scratching his head, and walks off into his room. Alex is crying into a pillow, and Terry is heard yelling in his room. It zooms in on Griffs face. ---- '''END